cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Cerberus Daily News - November 2012
For canon information, see the Mass Effect Wiki page for Cerberus Daily News. This page is for CDN members' non-canon additions. The following stories contributed by Cerberus Daily News forum members were published on the CDN newsfeed during November 2012. See the main Cerberus Daily News page for current updates. November 2012 – Week One 11/01/12 - Cho Var Banking Officially Insolvent Thousands of loans facing uncertain futures, temporarily held by the PCAFS Alia T’Neem, Aethon Journal of Finance Panic struck the galactic banking scene today, as the Cho Var commercial banking union officially declared insolvency after a year of struggling to recover from the Reaper invasion. As Cho Var was responsible for over twenty thousand business loans and mortgages in the colonial housing industry, its demise is a source of serious concern for the Turian Hierarchy and Vol Protectorate. “It’s sad, but not exactly surprising,” said in-house analyst Urdnot Wroomp. “Cho Var kept a huge part of the reconstruction efforts in turian and volus space floating, and they did it without gouging interest or establishing restrictive deadlines. It’s patriotic, but it’s also probably what did them in.” Patriotism notwithstanding, Cho Var’s collapse has caused considerable turmoil regarding the state of the outstanding government loans. The Protectorate Commission for Assured Financial Security, in accordance with volus policy, has stepped in to temporarily retain the loans until they can be sold off. At present, there have been no announcements regarding which bank will acquire Cho Var’s outstanding loans or depositors. Until an acquisition is announced, former Cho Var depositors, including companies participating in reconstruction, may find that access to their funds have been temporarily disrupted. 11/01/12 - Phoenix Foundation spokesman denounces ‘Illusive’ logo brand Gustav Hilarius, Alliance News Network Amidst a smattering of interest-group protests, one official voice spoke out during this week’s launch of Visionary’s new ‘Illusive’ brand apparel. Randolph Grideaux, spokesman for the Phoenix Foundation for Cerberus Defectors and Ex-Cerberus Assets, vehemently denounced the Illusive line in a prepared statement Monday. “No matter the intent, any kind of statement that could be construed as glorifying Cerberus is dangerous and morally wrong,” said Grideaux, who served as a high-ranking operative prior to his defection from Cerberus. “There are millions of victims barely cold in the grave, and already Visionary’s seeking to profit off them. We can’t forget what happened, least of all by being flippant about it.” At the moment, the Illusive line consists entirely of male human apparel, all of it branded with a monochrome headshot that supposedly depicts the ‘Illusive Man’, ostensible leader of the original Cerberus organization until its dissolution in 2187. (At least four similar organizations calling themselves 'Cerberus' have since displayed a presence on the extranet, although it is currently unclear whether they are doing so ironically.) Sales figures suggest the line is most popular with men between the ages of seventeen and twenty-eight with a smaller following among the asari demographic. Over six hundred images are currently hosted on I Just Blue Myself, the popular asari image macro site, depicting its users wearing Illusive clothing and holoshopped into popular Cerberus-related memetic pictures such as This Is Humanity and Skeleton With Magic Sword. Visionary was undeterred by the Phoenix Foundation’s condemnation. “We’re very sorry that Mr. Grideaux feels we aren’t giving his employers the respect they deserve,” replied Visionary spokesman Idril Selon. “Unfortunately for him, the only way Cerberus and their kind deserve to live on is as punchlines, and considering the sales figures, the public agrees with us. Then again, Randy’s been in the extreme minority of public opinion before. I’m sure he can handle it.” November 2012 – Week Two 11/06/12 - New book on Reaper War target of praise and controversy Jelik Moraw, Kithoi Tribune Among the many accounts of the Reaper War that have been published in the wake of the conflict’s end, one book in particular has become a focal point for both critical acclaim and controversy. Tagalong, Orion’s Star journalist Chloe Larson’s account of her time embedded with the SAMC 2/9th Marine battalion through the war has been both praised and objected for its rather frank and unflinching portrayal of life with Alliance marines during war, with many commenting on its supposed lack of overall political correctness, which Larson has often criticized in regards to other embedded accounts of the war. Despite its acclaim, with appearances on several bestseller lists and talks of a HV miniseries adaptation entering pre-production, Reaper War veterans have called into question the veracity of the details portrayed in Larson’s book. “There are some things I’ve read, that just don’t add up to reality.” said one Marine. “Like, its simply too exaggerated to be true. No right thinking platoon CO would ever act like what like the 2/9th’s CO is. Believe it or not, the SAMC does have standards, we’re not just a bunch of jarheads who cuss and scream constantly, like what this book would have you believe”. Other Marines have also expressed concern over whether the book could be seen as anti-Alliance propaganda amongst colonial separatists. Nevertheless, the book is not without its defenders, Gunnery Chief Ibrahim Sadik remarked, “I’ve read it cover to cover, and I must say, it is quite possibly the most honest, uncompromising look at what we Marines had to do during the war. There’s no PC to be found, it really shows the reader what we are all about. Warts and all.” Larson herself has commented on the criticism directed at her work. “It was never my intention to make any sort of political statement, nor to exaggerate the truth about what I saw. Merely that I wanted to show the humanity and strength of all those men and women who risked everything to ensure our race’s future.” 11/07/12 Gunmen Kill Aid Workers in Chicago Ambush Sidney S. Hawthorne, Alliance News Network Gunmen killed three members of Jaeto’s Forgotten Daughters Foundation in Chicago (UNAS, Earth) today. The attack has left five others wounded, with one listed in critical condition at Mercy Hospital. Oi Carvhen (12), Beeyar Cophta (13) and Neb Provich (19) were killed in Washington Park, a volatile region in the Chicago megalopolis. They were working on the reconstruction of a water treatment facility to send clean water to poorer citizens of the region. The FDF (which has called the killing “cold-blooded”) began humanitarian efforts in the North Central UNAS shortly after the Reaper War’s end. It has been facing difficulty in the area since Sur’Kesh’s STG leak accused foreign aid workers of acting as “sleeper cells” for the agency. There has been no claim of responsibility for the attack. 11/08/12 - Karius Prin trounces Alfred Roland, wins ultra-heavy championship belt Nomen Kas, Fightsmith! '' In a crushing one-round bout, Karius “Big Elder” Prin brought an end to two undefeated years for former GCS ultra-heavyweight champion Alfred Roland. It was the champion’s twentieth overall defense and his second since the controversial GCS ruling on weight division eligibility. Although Roland pressed his offense early and showed a strong start, he was knocked out by a straight jab to the chest one minute into the first round and deemed unfit to continue. Roland’s training camp expressed their displeasure in postmatch interviews: “I’m not saying it might be because of the weight class ruling,” said head coach Colin Adamson, “I’m saying it’s definitely because of the weight class ruling. You can’t expect Alfred to fight Karius Prin, that deck is stacked as hell. The doctors are saying he’s got some kind of contusion from that knockout punch. We’ll be petitioning President Korlo Mum about this, mark my words.” Big Elder was less effusive, and characteristically stoic. “Proudly: It’s an honor to be recognized on the greatest galactic stage of them all,” he announced in a press conference. “With cheerful belligerence: I will take on any comers.” 11/09/12 – http://www.cerberusdailynews.com/valiant/forum/board/thread/?t=373 Trade Vehicles Hit by Mines] ''Cross-Posted from the Tuchanka Times Kalynd Badlands, Northern Dinroth, TUCHANKA- Eleven krogan, an asari and a human were killed today when a trade caravan travelling from Baldoth Deeps to Ulgarth struck several subterranean explosive devices. Reports are confused as to whether the caravan was using a new route or if the mines had been recently placed on an active thoroughfare. The caravan, which was moving various trade goods and foodstuffs from the Bitter Seas port of Baldoth to the small territory of Ulgarth, was moving through an area of Kalynd known as Wordan Pass when it encountered the mines. Several of the devices were suspected to be anti-vehicular explosives employed by the CDEM to limit movement of heavy vehicles, and detonated directly under the tomka rovers. The explosion instantly destroyed two of the vehicles and crippled another; personnel within the lead vehicles (all members of clan Gyroth, Cruark and Korwun as well as the asari wife of the caravan master and a human passenger) were instantly killed in the blast, with several others injured in subsequent detonations as they attempted to rescue survivors and flee the minefield. The incident is being investigated by Archon Korwun Gant, a member the of local ruling clan Korwun to whom clan Gyroth and Cruark are both vassals. “The route taken by the caravan has been travelled by other vehicles countless times over the years," said Archon Gant in a press release, "The idea that these mines have lain there all this time without being detonated is highly unlikely. We cannot ignore the fact that these devices may have been intentionally planted. When the CDEM left Tuchanka a large number of their weapons were left behind; any number of hostile factions could have appropriated a store of mines and laid them here. Whoever is responsible for this, rest assured we will find them and ensure they are brought to justice." Others, however, are less convinced of the Archon's theories. "This whole area is full of old CDEM countermeasures and everyone knows it," said Sorek Drekk, a local merchant, "Wordan Pass is safe if you know where you’re going; I believe the caravan master was in a rush, went off course and paid the price for it. It's a shame, but that's what happens when you forget to respect Tuchanka; thresher maws or land mines, this place will chew you up and spit you out if you don't keep your wits about you." The investigation continues. November 2012 – Week Three 11/11/12 – Vonskar Mining World Secedes The planet Tshombesha, previously a member of the New Vonskar Coalition, has seceded from the Terminus-based government according to a statement released yesterday. A lucrative mining site and mineral-rich world, Tshombesha's government has repeatedly expressed concerns over the stability of the Coalition. "For too long now we have been shackled to an incompetent and unstable government, one which was unable to provide us with security in our time of need," declared President Joseph Godefroid. "Therefore we have chosen to stand on our own as a bastion of peace and prosperity in the Terminus. Let those who would oppose recognize that we have no desire to create conflict and those who support us come to share in the riches of our world." The Vonskar Coalition responded with a statement branding the Tshombesha government “renegades” and “the pawns of the mining concerns”, and declared that if the declaration of secession was not retracted, “every necessary punitive measure...will be employed to end it.” The Coalition did not elaborate on what those punitive measures would entail. However, since Tshombesha lacks a standing army and the Coalition’s armed forces took severe losses in the Reaper War, economic sanctions are highly likely. 11/13/12 - Information Leak Causes Widespread Consternation Late yesterday, an information leak revealed that Kharog Ab'Arohth, a notorious batarian pirate, was secretly pardoned by the Systems Alliance during the Reaper War. Ab'Arohth had a bounty of nearly half a million credits before he was pardoned, and was wanted for piracy, murder, rape and conspiracy to enslave sentient beings, among other charges. His most famous crimes include the burning of the colony of Caernabog and the assault on a colonial flotilla in 2171 that resulted in almost 300 men, women and children being captured and sold into slavery. His last known offense, the Haven Convoy Robbery, was in 2178 after which he disappeared off most galactic records. He reappeared for the course of the Reaper War, during which he received his alliance pardon for assistance in creating trade routes and moving supplies through the Terminus, but participated in no combat operations and disappeared immediately after its end. Already thousands across Elysium and Terra Nova are condemning the pardon. Bogdan Senko, a prominent political activist who escaped enslavement by Ab'Arohth called the move "an immense betrayal" and "a travesty that shames the memories of the thousands of lives Ab'Arohth ruined throughout his career". There are calls for investigations into the pardon, with demands that those responsible lose their jobs at the least and that the pardon be repealed from many groups across the Verge, most prominently many pro-independence political organizations. Several groups have posted new, independent bounties for Ab'Arohth, a press release by The Citizens for Free Elysium, who posted a 50 thousand credit bounty for his death said, "Some of us will pursue justice, even if SATAE has given up on the concept". Our reporter spoke with Jerome J. Johansen, a man who lost his wife and daughters in one of the raids, who claimed that the pardon was a 'travesty' and 'a betrayal of the ideals of the Systems Alliance'. He called for the bounty, at the least, to be reinstated, and for the pardon to be reversed, reminding us of all the people who lost friends and family to death or worse at Kharog's hands. He claims that his desire to see the pardon reversed is not brought on by revenge, but 'because of the...sincere belief that justice must be done in this galaxy, and men....like Arohth cannot be allowed to roam free because they threw a few trinkets towards alliance politicians'. SATAE has given no comment as of publication. 11/15/12 - First human pildavi player makes stunning debut Jason Berger, Alliance News Network Blackdamp/'ASTERIA' - Fatmira Jilal, originating from Asteria, became the first non-asari ever to play in the Asari Pildavi Union (APU) in this week's match between the Asteria Astros and the Astella Surf. The historic event took place in the sold-out ExoCrop Arena in Blackdamp/Asteria. In a game that can described as conservative and defense-oriented, Jilal was playing right midfielder in the first, third, and fourth quarters and had several good moments, one leading to the 2:0 for Asteria (who dominated the first half) to switch to a defensive strategy. The home team carried away their first win of the season at 2-1, and so it is expected that Jilal, who was watching the first two games from the sideline, will see more regular action in the future. Asteria head coach T’Ka, who had adjusted the lineup before the game, had high praises. ”We were always convinced of her abilities, and today she could prove that she can play ball with the top ranks," she told ANN. "A solid midfield is essential to our game plan; unfortunately, we had to reorganize a few things until we got it to work. Today was the kind of performance we can build on for the upcoming weeks.” Jilal was pleased that she could finally prove herself: “This was the day I was looking forward to all my life, this is a dream coming true. I am happy that we, as a team, could pull this off and we will keep the momentum going. I am only a part of a team, but I am so happy and will contribute all I have.” 11/15/12 - Secret Report Reveals: Reapers can’t dance! Via Astoundocity EXCLUSIVE ASTOUNDOCITY FOOTAGE reveals that the malevolent space entities known only as Reapers are in fact COMPLETELY INCAPABLE OF DANCING, as discovered by our EXPERT CELEBRITY EXPOSE-MAKER MENAFI KOLHEX In this footage you can clearly see Ms. Kolhex pull up alongside a Reaper reconstructing a mass relay, and blare almost four straight minutes of the NEW SMASH HIT SINGLE “I Don’t Know Why My Relationship Got Better After My Wife Was Forcibly Husked By Invading Reapers” by MEGA GALACTIC SUPERSTAR PLASMATICO from her starship. Even though everyone is COMPELLED TO DANCE upon hearing that song, the Reaper declines out of shame. It opts instead to continue rebuilding the relay, and when ordered to dance by repeated comm transmissions from Ms. Kolhex, its efforts consist of SPINNING IN PLACE ONCE AND FLYING AWAY! Quelle horreur! To those of you who say this was because the Reaper couldn’t hear the music in the vacuum of space, SCREW YOU. YOU’RE PART OF THE PROBLEM. 11/16/12 - Tshombesha to Hire Mercenaries The mining concerns bankrolling the newly-independent Tshombesha have decided to bring their invisible hand to bear on the battlefield as well, providing a lucrative contract for the Blue Suns private military company to serve as both standing army and internal security force for Tshombesha. While the Blue Suns have acquired a fearsome reputation for ruthless effectiveness on the battlefield, some have questioned their use as gendarmes on Tshombesha. “The hiring of these bloodthirsty mercenaries to serve as police shows just how little the mineral magnates care for the well-being of their workers and planet,” said the Vonskar Coalition in a statement released yesterday. “It can only be a matter of time until their guns are turned on the citizens they signed on to protect.” The Blue Suns have deployed their Ninth Commando, a veteran unit of counterinsurgency campaigns in the hanar Illuminated Primacy’s colony worlds along with the Reaper War itself, to Tshombesha. In mercenary circles, this has raised some concerns over the unit’s possible deployment in heavily populated areas. “The Ninth has proven time and again to be a unit more inclined to fire first and not ask questions at all,” said Commander Bertram Peters of the Suns. “It would be far more in the corporation’s best interests to assign a more considerate unit to the planet.” Commander Dynarch Tuillax, likewise of the Blue Suns, defended his decision, saying that, “9 Commando has proven itself an effective unit during the many years it has served under my command, and will no doubt acquit itself well in whatever duties the Tshombesha government calls upon it to perform.” While there has been internal discontent within the Blue Suns and the Vonskar Coalition over the hiring of the unit, President Joseph Godefroid defended his decision and praised the Suns, calling them “the thin blue line that stands between independence and slavery.” No representative of 9 Commando could be reached for comment. The Eclipse likewise refused to comment. 11/17/12 - Vynchar joins Gothteng-Dinroth Alliance Cross-Posted from the Tuchanka Times Northern Dinroth, Tuchanka - The so-called 'Northern Plains Alliance' of clans has grown today, with the inclusion of Clan Vynchar into the non-aggression pact between a number of clans situated in Tuchanka’s northern hemisphere. The announcement of the alliance was made at the annual Crush hosted by clan Gothteng at their sacred meeting hollow and was greeted with universal approval by the other signatory clans. Having existed for over fourteen centuries, the Northern Plains Alliance exists primarily between clans Gothteng and Dinroth, although it also includes the two smaller clans of Sorvak and Krosst. The Alliance has become a powerful political bloc in the newly-formed krogan nations, and draws much of its political influence from its partnership with Corel Heavy Industries, with whom they have constructed the first two orbital shipyards above Tuchanka since the Krogan Rebellions. However, the Alliance is not without its detractors due to a long history of aggression towards both other species and their krogan neighbors, as well as a number of clear but unprosecuted violations of Council law during the CDEM occupation of Tuchanka. Clan Vynchar, a sizeable and influential clan from the Kalynd Badlands region of northern Tuchanka, had been seen as a menace due to their refusal to bow to CDEM censure during the Council occupation of Tuchanka and their constant raiding of rival clan territory. However, opinions of the clan changed significantly during the Reaper War when the Vynchar offered three battalions of troops, including several veteran battlemasters, to the krogan/turian alliance. A number of Vynchar warriors have also been officially recognised by the Council for acts of bravery during ‘Operation Hammer’; the initial beachhead action during the final assault on Earth. “The Vynchar might have sent troops to aid the turians and humans,” said clanlord Ukal Gor, speaking at his own clan crush, “But that’s only because they realised it would veil the eyes of outsiders to their past actions. The Vynchar are dangerous and their inclusion into the Northern Plains Alliance has raised concerns amongst their neighbours; the Gothteng and Dinroth share a mindset with the Vynchar, and now they share resources and troops. The other ruling clans must order a censure of the Alliance, and a full investigation of their clan holdings.” However, the Gothteng were keen to state that the Alliance was a political body, not a military one: “The Northern Alliance has brought peace to Gothteng and Dinroth territory for over a millenia,” said Shaman Gothteng in a counter to Ukal Gor’s statement. “It also united dozens of scientifically-minded krogan, which allowed us to create radiation-resistant crops and new medicines during the dark age of CDEM oppression. Without the Alliance we would have fought amongst ourselves, tearing the northern plains apart and been all the weaker for it when the Reapers arrived. We welcome the inclusion of the Vynchar; another clan with a long history of scientific exploration and a resolute defiance of Council persecution. Together the Gothteng, Dinroth and Vynchar hope to aid the Urdnot and other progressive clans usher in a new age for the krogan.” November 2012 – Week Four 11/18/12 - Quarian born with functioning immune system Sarris’El vas Rannoch, Rannoch Herald Less than two months after conclusion of the first post-war elections, the unified people of Rannoch have reached another historic milestone: early prognosis indicates that Spera’Tal vas Rannoch, barely a day old, will live the rest of her life without the confinement of an envirosuit. Named after the Khelish word for ‘hope’, Spera’Tal was born without complications after an eight-month period of examination and in-utero therapy from the Rannoch Division of Special Projects. Subsequent tests revealed that her baseline allergic reaction to nonsterile substances was only slightly inferior to a turian’s. “Nothing I could say would do justice to this feeling,” said Maia’Tal vas Rannoch, fresh from maternity decontamination, at the Special Projects announcement this morning. “To know that my child will grow up without the problems that plagued the quarians forever, and that a whole generation will follow her...considering what it means for our people, ‘Spera’ was really the only name we could’ve chosen.” Special Projects member Raeda’Carr vas Lemwill, head of the research team behind Spera’Tal’s development, extolled both the scientists and the tech that made the project possible. “None of this would have been possible without a united Rannoch,” she stated to the press, alongside Executive Researcher Telesis. “Our expertise and technological prowess, along with those of the geth, have made it possible for us to someday leave these suits behind, and for future generations to never need them at all. Through the geth, we can clearly see the future of the quarian people.” Admiral Quorum, representing the Admiralty at the presentation, declined to comment beyond stating that Carr’s assertion was ‘demonstrably correct’ and that Spera’Tal’s birth was ‘an historic occasion for the people of Rannoch.’ 11/20/12 - Arrest made in Alliance Shooter’s Death Adele Cattaneo - Exodus Sentinel SCOTT - Terra Nova remains shaken after an Alliance naval engineer opened fire on a demonstration last month, killing seven and wounding twelve others, only to be found dead herself last week. The case was believed to be closed, and Serviceman 2nd Class Eileen Niota’s death was officially ruled a suicide. That is not the case tonight, as Alliance marines escorted Kira Joni, of the Asari Republics, from her home in Scott to an undisclosed location. Officials claim that Joni was not only involved with the execution of the seemingly random massacre, but behind the death of Niota herself. There is no official word if the asari will be tried by the Alliance or the Republics, though there are already calls for her to be tried by the former, as asari legal proceedings are often long and drawn out processes that do not always end with human definitions of ‘justice’ for such heinous crimes. In a similar manner as before, Sovereign Nation, the terrorist cult thought to be the motivation behind Niota’s massacre, has claimed that Joni is not among their followers, despite the Alliance’s claims of indisputable evidence to the contrary, including Joni’s personal ties to several known members and communication between Joni and Sovereign Nation’s Amu Kor, believed to be a member of Bradford’s inner circle. It is believed that Joni had acted as a contact to Niota, perhaps even converted the Alliance member to the cult, and evidence connecting her to Niota’s death has been found in her Scott home - an ancestral songblade with human bloodstains believed to belong to Niota among the most damning. Originally, it was believed that Niota may have taken an overdose of painkillers, prescribed for the injury she received while being subdued, and then cut herself to death using an piece of glass found in her cell. Joni faces charges of murder, terrorism, and conspiracy if tried by Alliance courts. 11/21/12 - Khar’shan Ascendancy Requests Aid Disposing of WMD’s Amelie Raksharma, Alliance News Network In an unexpected move today, the theocracy in power on Khar’shan sent an official request for aid to the Citadel Council. The request centered on disposing of weapons of mass destruction hoarded by the former Hegemony, which was notorious for its isolationism and hostility. Due to the speed with which the Kite’s Nest was overrun by the Reapers, those trained and authorized to deploy the Hegemony’s most dangerous weapons were largely killed or indoctrinated before they could be used. In the aftermath of the war several of the governments within the former Hegemony have discovered caches of such weapons, but the request by the Khar’shan Ascendancy is the first known attempt to dispose of them. While the Citadel Council has yet to issue an official reply, sources within the Turian Hierarchy indicate that a team of experts is already being assembled and prepared for the first major goodwill mission to the former Hegemony. The team is expected to consist primarily of turians as a precautionary measure. 11/24/12 - Musician’s Charity Concert Highlights Colonial Tensions Aliana Dove - DaVinci collaborative arts correspondent CITADEL - Synthesized Acoustic’s lead singer and guitarist, Kamal Madari, has announced his group’s first concert tour since the legendary band crumbled during the Reaper occupation - a benefit for colonial development, and aid organizations focusing on displaced colonists. “It’s gonna be a good time, and I think Asim would approve” he told ANN and the Colonial Sun, when asked about the plans during an interview. Asim el-Baz, the band’s original drummer, voluntarily joined the Alliance Marines after the attack on Earth, and was later killed in action - according to Madari and bandmate Zamir Ishak, this is their way of memorializing him. “He’d hate us if we all stood around mourning when his work wasn’t done,” Ishak notes. His replacement has not yet been publicly announced, though a contract has allegedly been signed. The concert itself, according to Madari, will be more low-tech his than previous stage appearances, which are infamous for being as much about the complex special effects as they are for the band. “We’re simplifying it, so people can focus on the important part.” The important part isn’t the music - though that’s what’s going to draw the crowds. Madari is teaming up with still-frame holographer Xue’qin Jia and biotic painter Halley Lacaille for what he promises to be one of the most heart-wrenching, inspirational shows he’s ever been a part of. Lacaille’s Frontiers collection will be the backdrop for Synthesized Acoustic’s new set, performed among Xue’qin’s Drop Zone portfolio, enlarged to life size. Neither of them are household names, despite being acknowledged within their respective fields, but this may very well change that. SA’s manager, Dominic Kisling, says that both artists were chosen for the ‘power’ of their works, not their prominence, though he hopes that they get the recognition they deserve. “Jia and Halley have put their hearts and souls into this,” he said in the interview. “For them, it’s personal.” Both women, like Madari and SA, are colonial born. And like Madari, they’re staying out of the political scene, and for good reason. “It’s insulting,” condemns Bridget Tescon, leader of the grassroots organization Colonial Freedom. “All of them can hardly call themselves colonists - Kamal Madari and his group may have been born on Demeter, but ask them when was the last time they called anything but Earth ‘home’. And those two women - Alliance-born, bred, and brainwashed! How dare they claim to be helping us when they support the very people who are tearing apart everything the colonies stand for?” Xue’qin, a Sirona native, built her Drop Zone portfolio after she was drafted into the Alliance as a combat engineer. “This isn’t about the military, or oppression, or politics,” the soft-spoken nineteen-year-old said over a holo-conference with DaVinci. “This is about helping people. It’s about the orphans who have no family left, it’s about the refugees who can never go home, it’s about the people who want so badly to see the colonies as a bright, brave new world again.” Lacaille, whose Frontier collection focuses on the changed landscapes before and after the war, was unavailable for comment. The twenty-eight year old biotic, who fought with other civilians during both attacks on the Citadel, gave an emotional speech at the memorial dedication to her homeworld of Amaterasu last weekend, where only a small handful of the 10,000 people living on the colony managed to escape orbital bombardment. Madari outright rejects that there’s any reason to bring politics onto the scene. “It’s a small, vocal minority trying to get attention,” he says, dismissing claims advertising them as ‘traitors’. “It’s sick, really. Everyone we’ve met, everyone we’ve talked to - friends, family, random strangers on the street - they’re all thrilled about what we’re doing, and so glad that the Alliance is there to help, to take charge. And then you have these small groups coming out and calling genuinely good people like Hal and Jia, whose homeworlds are craters too irradiated to even land on, who’ve barely ever been to Earth, calling them traitors, threatening to hurt them more than they already have been, just ‘cause of Hal’s family, or Jia’s uniform? Sick, people. Completely uncalled for.” Tickets for the concert series - to be performed at the newly rebuilt Sydney Opera House on Earth and at the Apollo Concert Hall on Demeter in January - are priced at 15 to 300 credits a seat, and both Xue’qin and Lacaille’s collections will be placed up for auction in the weeks following. The full thirteen-month tour schedule, located in most major Terran cities and Class 1 and 2 colonies, can be found here. 100% of the proceeds from both the tour and the auctions will be donated to charity. November 2012 – Week Five 11/25/12 - Malix Coreus Announces 'Oh John Ringo No' Sequel In a move that surprised the entertainment industry Malix Coreus, legendary for the famously inaccurate human-exploitation movie 'Oh John Ringo No', has announced that he is not only back in the movie business but has successfully managed to pitch 'Oh John Ringo No 2: Elysium Fields' to Vadali Broadcasting. Insiders claim that the subtitle 'electric boogaloo' was narrowly turned down in favor of 'Elysium Fields' as Coreus, according to them, "did not want to be seen as 'tacky'". 'Oh John Ringo No' was an enormous box office flop, as well as being one of the first movies in the (short lived) human-exploitation genre. The holo shortly became famous for containing a legendarily enormous amount of errors, many of which could have been avoided via a simple extranet search. It, among other errors, posited that the American Civil Wars were one prolonged conflict, the country was a totalitarian dictatorship, is located in present day Siam, and ran an oppressive, homogenizing world government for nearly three hundred years before being overthrown by a young Grover Norquist in 2019. The failure of the movie drove Coreus out of the industry and, soon afterwards, out of the spotlight. He published a pair of childrens' books, a fantasy novel and a thriller, each of which was essentially unnoticed, and then rejoined the Hierarchy military. He reportedly served with distinction, reaching citizenship tier 9 by the end of the war. 'Oh John Ringo No's' dismal failure wasn't a bad sign for all involved in the project. Lead actor Rama Khan, who played Grover Norquist in the original movie, was catapulted into the spotlight as a result of the film and successfully used the attention to become one of the most recognizable horror-dramedy actors in the genre. He has been confirmed as part of the new cast, though details on his role have not come to light. The only statement he has been willing to give about his role so far has been "Trust me, this is going to be good". No other details about the movie have been forthcoming. * Other stories about Oh John Ringo No: (Next - 02/08/13) 11/26/12 - Vonskar to Counter Tshombesha Mercenaries In a shocking move of fighting fire with fire, the Vonskar Coalition has announced that their armies would not be taking part in the retaking of Tshombesha, but rather would be entrusting the mission to the Eclipse private military company. In an unusually terse statement devoid of the Coalition’s usual florid language, they noted that, “with our Army still recovering from its heroic struggle with the Reapers, the subduing of a renegade world is beneath its dignity. We have thus entrusted the securing of Tshombesha to the Eclipse Sisterhood.” President Joseph Godefroid blasted back, declaring that the Coalition had by hiring the Eclipse proved “its inability to defend its borders on its own, its inability to guarantee its own internal security, all of this is magnificently shown by this immensely hypocritical decision.” The Coalition did not immediately release a statement replying to Godefroid’s allegations, but the Eclipse released a statement saying that “they had every confidence in the Sixteenth and Twenty-Fourth Companies’ ability to restore law and order to Tshombesha.” As with the Suns’ unit of choice, the Eclipse elements dispatched proved to be controversial picks---while both are blooded veteran outfits of the Reaper War, the commander of 16 Company is a known war criminal with a record for civilian casualties. If the Coalition was hoping to avoid controversy by hiring on the Eclipse, they have failed spectacularly in this endeavor. 11/27/12 - Na’Hesit Politician Barok Hak-kar Found Dead Cross-Posted from Confederate News Broadcasting Erszbat, KITE’S NEST- Pro-slavery worlds within the batarian Confederation are accusing their anti-slavery opponents, the Ub’Hesit, of overlooking crimes against known supporters of the practice following the brutal murder of yet another politician on the Confederate world of Erszbat. One of the few members of the former government to survive the Reaper War, Barok Hak-kar was the leader of the small but vocal Na’Hesit faction on the Erszbat council. Unlike other pro-slavery survivors, he refused to flee Erszbat after the war, insisting that “…the voice of tradition must be heard, else the batarian people lose themselves entirely.” He was found badly beaten in his study earlier this week, the announcement of his death delayed only by problems confirming the identity of the body. Law enforcement on Erszbat reports no suspects and no leads, the politician’s home having burnt to the ground shortly after the body’s removal. Hak-kar joins the long list of politicians that have met grisly ends in the Confederation since the fall of the Hegemony, and will not be afforded a state funeral for security reasons. 11/28/12 - Galaxy of Fantasy Servers to Restart Lonus Nerix - Tap! '' CIPRITINE - Billions of hardplated gamers across the galaxy went into shock today as the head of Whiteout announced that, first the first time since the siege of Palaven, the servers that once hosted the massively popular Galaxy of Fantasy multiplayer game, are expected to be online by next month. The catch? “You’ll have to restart your character,” says Jani Vix, head moderator for the Valluvian server. That’s right, fellow addicts. The servers were apparently destroyed and the data unrecoverable when Palaven was hit, and backup servers failed across the galaxy on their respective host worlds. Zillions of in-game credits, billions of characters, and innumerable hours of tedious grinding have been completely destroyed. To compensate, Whiteout is offering five years of discounted subscriptions to new and old users, and 3 million in-game credits to each new character, and a new DLC add-on that promises dozens of new quests, a new level cap, and several ‘unexpected’ areas to open. Extranet forums, blogs, Chipper and inter-relay chats have been ablaze as the gaming world reacted with flaming reviews and arguments. With Whiteout taking heavy personnel losses in the Reaper War, there are fears that the new generation of GoF developers aren’t up to the standards we expect from them. For others, the anxiety is personal - one longtime user, known as VaniDreams, posted that, “Even if I recreate Vani, she won’t be the same character I’ve invested thousands of hours into telling a story with.” Millions have echoed similar statements, as they wait on the edge of their seat for the release, scheduled for December 15th. 11/30/12 - Asari Pildavi Union announces charity match on Earth ''Jason Berger - ANN Sports (THESSIA/APU Press) Asari Pildavi Union (APU) president Dania Cluscy revealed to the press the league’s plan to host a charity match on Earth this season. “We are very pleased to announce that we have the event fixed. It is going to take place on Matchday Eight (Dec. 15, local Earth calendar) with the pairing of the Lymetis Zeolites against the Asteria Astros and will be regular points awarding league match. We have found the most exciting venue for this to take place as well, the historic human sports fields of Olympia in the region of Greece. There will a temporary traditional pildavi field with sand surface, as we also value our sports tradition very highly. This is an acknowledgement of humanity’s long history of sport bringing various cultures together in peace. We are especially happy to bring Ms. Jilal, our very first human player, to Earth alongside the Astros, and I sincerely hope this will be a definite reason to go see this match. The facility will feature movable antigrav grandstands and we are currently planning to have at least 100,000 tickets available, with some of them being reserved for handicapped veterans and other selected persons from our partnering charity organizations. This match will be a 100% charity; all revenue from ticketing will go to a variety of reconstruction and relief organizations operating on Earth, and specifically towards the human reconstruction efforts. There will be opportunities to donate and a percentage of the merchandise sales will also be donated. Please watch out for our further announcements on our charity partners and more details on the event. On behalf of the APU, we thank our human fans for their interest in our sport and this is one way for us to give you something back. So stay tuned for a more detailed look on our charity activities closer to the event. Tickets are already available on the APU website exclusively.” Fatmira Jilal, a human player with the Asteria Astros, commented via extranet posting: “I have already had my dream come true by playing in the league at all, and now I get a chance to play on Earth, the homeworld of my species. This is the most exciting time in my life and I so look forward to see you all down there! I will give it all I have, people! Come and support the activities the league has in place, they are worth it.” Category:Cerberus Daily News Articles